


As the Gods Watch On

by danceswithronin



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Because these two deserve to not be miserable for five minutes, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hot Tub Sex, Love Confessions, OTP Feels, Romantic Fluff, The sky is awake so Jin is awake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithronin/pseuds/danceswithronin
Summary: Jin has a surprise to show Yuna.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Yuna
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77





	As the Gods Watch On

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look it's another Jin/Yuna fluffy one-shot! I wrote this on intermission from Orphans to kind of get a break from the UNRELENTING TENSION, so hopefully you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading and commenting as always, it makes me so happy every time I see a comment from you guys! And if anyone has any requests for one-shots, prompts, or requests for pairings, just let me know and I'll add them to my list!
> 
> The musical inspiration for this one was "Passenger Seat" by Death Cab for Cutie! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0Iv4onsrIE
> 
> _When you feel embarrassed  
>  Then I'll be your pride  
> If you need directions  
> Then I'll be the guide  
> for all time_

Yuna woke to Jin’s warm palm on her cheek, his thumb stroking her gently.

“Yuna.”

She opened her eyes to find Jin leaning over her fully dressed. She sat up as his hand fell away, taking a deep breath as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Huh…Jin? What time is it?”

“Early.”

“I figured that much,” Yuna said, suppressing a yawn. “So why are we up so early?”

“I want to show you something.”

Yuna perked up. “What is it?”

“It’s a surprise,” Jin replied with a solemn tone, and even in the darkness of the temple, Yuna saw his eyes were bright and merry. After everything they had seen and dealt with over the previous few months, seeing Jin smiling about anything was a welcome change.

“ _Oh.”_

“Come on, let’s go.” Yuna laughed at the way his voice had taken on the enthusiasm of a child.

“Okay, I’m coming.” She stood up and followed him out to where he had already brought the horses up to the foot of the temple steps. The moon was still shining brightly overhead, causing the snow on the ground to flash like a sea of diamonds. Their breath and the breath of their horses plumed into the still air.

“It is _freezing,”_ Yuna said as she walked out of the temple doors, curious but already missing the warmth of her blankets and Jin’s body in them next to her.

Jin pointed up. “Look.”

Yuna looked up and gasped, her mouth hanging open despite herself.

The sky rippled with green and pink light that seemed to writhe like a flag in the wind.

“Jin…what _is_ it?” she whispered.

He shrugged, grinning. “I don’t know,” he said, sounding delighted about the mystery. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Do you think it’s dangerous?” Yuna said, watching it.

Jin shook his head. “I don’t think so. I’ve been watching it for a few minutes, I came out here when I couldn’t sleep. I saw some deer pass under it, they didn’t seem afraid.”

“Is that the surprise?”

“In part,” he said. “Come on.”

They mounted up and broke their horses into a gallop, headed east. Cold snowy winds whipped across the fields of Kamiagata as they rode, and stinging tears rose to Jin’s eyes as it slapped him in his bare face. He wore nothing but a hakama and kimono, and the cold cut through it as they galloped into the wind. They had left Jogaku before first light and the land was still dark.

Yuna pushed Naoki past Jin and Kaze, raising her eyebrows at him as she outpaced him. He shook his head grinning and pushed Kaze harder, trying to keep up with her.

 _“You don’t know where we’re going!”_ he shouted, laughing.

 _“Tell me if I start veering wrong while you stare at my back!”_ Yuna said, galloping harder over the frozen ground, snow kicking up around her stallion’s feet in clouds.

 _“You say that like I mind staring at your back!”_ Jin said, following her as closely as he could. _“Go left!”_

Yuna turned Naoki to veer left down the path, with Jin’s horse thundering at her heels. The path closed in, with the trees closing in on either side, and Yuna pulled Naoki up to a canter and then to a trot as Jin pulled up next to her, still smiling.

“You’re a show-off,” he said.

“You like it,” Yuna replied, smiling back. “So where are we going?”

“It’s just a little further. We’re almost there.”

The strange lights in the sky turned the dappled moonlight coming through the trees into a kaleidoscope of green, blue, and pink. Yuna felt a little bit warmer after the hard riding, looking over at Jin.

“I’m impressed so far.”

“I aim to please.” They came off of the forest path and into a clearing that lead to a field of pampas grass dusted with snow. In the center of it, an _onsen_ steamed under the shade of a red maple tree, and the water was steaming and white. The hot spring glittered like a multicolored gem under the ripples of light that raced across the sky.

“Wow,” Yuna said, stunned into silence after the word dropped from her mouth in a whisper.

“I thought you would like it,” Jin said, getting off of his horse and grabbing the reins to walk Kaze forward. Yuna followed his lead, and they both let the horses go when they got closer to the spring. Even from the edge of it, Yuna could feel the radiant warmth caressing her skin, and she shivered.

“Do you want to get in?” Jin asked.

Yuna looked over at him and grinned. “Do you think that I would say no after we rode all the way here in the blowing snow? But only on one condition.”

“Name it.”

“You have to get in first.”

Jin grinned back at her, shaking his head before he reached down to untie his hakama. He turned his back on her, letting the top shrug off his shoulders before dropping onto the flat bamboo platform next to the hot spring. He untied the rest of the straps and put his thumbs into the waist of his pants before sliding them down. 

“Are you trying to seduce me, Jin Sakai?”

“That depends on whether it’s working.”

“So far so good.”

Jin stepped out of his clothes and stepped gingerly down into the warm water, sinking into the deep hot spring until it was to his chin, sitting cross-legged on the bottom. He smiled at her from the water with steam rising up around his face. He closed his eyes.

“How’s it feel?”

“Like heaven,” Jin said.

Yuna got undressed slowly, conscious of Jin’s eyes on her as she did it. He didn’t make any effort to look away, only regarded her with a warm, frank affection that made her blush even as she was trying to look fetching while she did it. She let down her hair, putting her headband aside, and Jin watched it fall around her shoulders in thick waves.

She stepped into the hot spring, sucking in a breath at the contrast between the cold, snowy wind and the heat of the _onsen._ She slid deeper into the water, moving over to where Jin was sitting. The lights in the sky cast different colors over the surface of the water, making it look like a moving opal.

“It’s incredible,” Yuna said.

“You’re incredible.”

Yuna looked from the water to where Jin was looking at her, smiling gently. “I mean it. When I walked out and saw those lights, the first thing I thought was, ‘I want to share this with Yuna.’ And then I thought… that’s how I feel about everything these days."

He moved closer to her to wrap his arms around her and Yuna let her draw him close, the water making their bodies shine under the surreal rainbow light. Even though the snows were blowing hard outside of the hot spring, the feel of her body against Jin’s was warm. He ran a hand through her hair, testing it, and she turned around in his arms to reach behind his head at his top knot.

“Only fair,” she said, untying it. “Especially considering I’ve never seen your hair and you’ve just seen my bare ass.”

As he smiled at her, Jin’s black hair fell around his face. She buried her hands in it as she brushed it back from his face with her fingers, looking into his eyes.

“Better?” she said.

He leaned in and kissed her, his hands coming up to rest on her face, thumbs stroking her jawline. She kissed him back, keeping it tender and soft, sighing at the feeling of his rough sword-callused hands on her face. 

When he finally pulled back, she just leaned in and rested against him in the water, laying under his arm with her head against his chest, feeling the hot steam rise up and bead on her face. Jin shifted under the water for her to make room, nuzzling gently at her ear as she snuggled in closer to him. She closed her eyes.

“I’m happy you wanted to share this with me,” she said. “I think… this might be the happiest I’ve been since Taka died,” she added quietly, not wanting to spoil the mood but wanting to be honest with him. “I’m sorry that I’ve been a little distant. It’s been hard.”

In response Jin took her hand, squeezing it.

“You owe me nothing. And I owe you everything,” he said, and his voice was coarse with emotion. 

They both grew quiet a moment as Yuna just melted into the sensation of Jin’s chest rising and falling at her back, the strong pounding of his heart vibrating against her. She looked up at the endless sprawl of stars.

“Do you think it’s the gods?” she whispered, looking at the strange lights in the sky. “Or spirits?”

Jin shook his head. “I don’t know. I’ve never read anything about it.” He followed her gaze upward. “Doesn’t feel dangerous though.”

“Not like you could fight gods or spirits anyway,” Yuna said, resting a hand in the sparse hair over Jin’s chest, her fingertips brushing it idly.

“Psh, how do you know? Have you ever seen me try?” Jin said, tickling her gently at her rib cage and making her squirm and curse him before bringing his palm up to rest against her hip, stroking it to still her, leaning in to place a soft kiss against the top of her shoulder.

“If anybody could do it, it would be you.”

Quiet fell again, and Jin’s soft kisses against her shoulder grew open-mouthed. She leaned her head to the side and let out her breath in a shaky exhale as his hands roamed her body. Finally, exhausted by his persistent teasing, she turned in the water and straddled his lap, her knees and shins resting on the bottom of the _onsen._ She slid up Jin’s body until her hips were over his thighs and she could feel the hot press of his half-hard cock trapped between them, quickly filling against her belly.

“Yuna—”

“Shh, I want to show you something.”

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, causing him to close his eyes. When he opened them again she was sinking down onto him, and he felt himself slide deep into the hot wet depths between her thighs as she settled, running her hands through his hair as she rolled her hips.

 _“Gods,”_ he rasped against Yuna’s lips, his voice husky.

“Not them,” she said, rising up slightly before lowering herself down again, the lights from the sky throwing the spray of water on her shoulders, back, and hair into reflective iridescence that made her look like some kind of changeling to Jin _._ “Just me.” 

He rocked up into her leisurely, as if they had all the time in the world, and the waters of the hot spring rippled as they moved together. Yuna laughed softly against his mouth as often as she gasped with passion, and Jin found himself loving the sound of it almost as much as he did her soft whimpers when he touched an especially sensitive spot with tongue or teeth. The sound of her laughter made Jin laugh too, even as his thrusts into her became more driven and he reached down to take one of her breasts in his mouth, suckling it in a way that caused her fingers to dig into the skin of his back.

Jin chased her pleasure until he felt Yuna shudder above him, her gasps turning into a startled cry as she found it. Closing his eyes and pressing his face into her collarbone as he huffed a desperate breath against her skin, Jin let his own movements lose rhythm as she clenched around him. He froze under her as he followed with groan, curling up into her as she rested her face against his.

Pressing gentle kisses against his cheeks and lips, Yuna lifted herself off him, causing Jin to let out a small sound as she settled down beside him, leaning into his shoulder again. He reached over to place a reverent kiss to her temple as she sighed.

“This was a good surprise,” Yuna whispered.

“I know,” Jin said, and she could hear the smile in his voice without looking over at his face.

The two warriors gazed up at the aurora borealis and the stars beyond in a satisfied silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from reading that the aurora borealis is really rare in Japan (though it does happen), and I thought that people from the 1200s would find it fascinating and wouldn't necessarily know what it was, so it would be cool to explore that in a fic.
> 
> Yuna's horse has the same name here (Naoki) as it does in Orphans.


End file.
